The Last District 13
by Cathrine. R. M
Summary: Irisa Stremstand is the last surviving District 13 member, how will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

District 13 was once a strong district. Rich with the smell of gunpowder, it was the smell of home. Until the rebellion, every woman, man and child was brutally murdered. Except for one, me...

The screams of men, women and children flooded the blood filled streets of District 13. Whips, chains, axes, I could hear everything. The sound of a man's head being hacked off, a baby screaming for it's mother suddenly cut short. This is what the Capitol does to us, for rebelling. I stand there, my fourteen year self watching as everyone I know is brutally murdered. My mother, my eldest sister, my youngest sister, my baby brother. I couldn't cry, all my tears had already been cried. My face stained with blood and tears. I hear the Peacekeepers coming my way, I can tell it's them by the sound of their heavy white boots crushing the rocks beneath them. My breathing quickens, what if they find me? I'll be brutally murdered, never to see the light of day. I gulp as I hear their footsteps stop, I try not to make a sound. Not to move.

"Hey, we've got a live one" I hear one peacekeeper say walking over to me, I close my eyes. They've found me, I'm going to die. He walks closer "Open your eyes, girl" he commands, I flutter my eyes open backing myself into a wall

"P-please leave me alone" I whimpered. He chuckles huskily

"Are you scared of me?" he questions lifting my chin with his index finger, I avoid looking at him

"You killed my family and my district" I hiss. He smiles

"I can save you, but it will come at a price" the peacekeeper says deviously, I finally look at him narrowing my eyes

"What sort of price?" I ask sharply.

"Your district has artwork hidden somewhere, would you be able to tell me where?" the peacekeeper says to me smiling evilly,

"I-I don't know where it is" I say

"Well then I may have to blow up District 13 will you in it" the man whispers in my ear leaving a moist feeling in my ear that makes me cringe. He watches my face, he knows I'm lying.

"It's in the warehouse" I mumble looking at my feet, he chuckles patting me on the head

"Good girl". I bit my lip as hard as I can, that was the only wealth our District had. The peacekeeper smiled before walking away from me, towards the warehouse.

"Wait, where do I go?" I call out to the peacekeeper, he turns around narrowing his eyes

"What do you mean?" he hissed

"You said that you wouldn't kill me if I told you where the painting was, but you're going to blow up District 13 where do I go?" I questioned crossing my arms. He smiled

"We'll just put you into another District, don't you worry" the peacekeeper explained, I couldn't help but notice his evil tone. Did everyone from the capitol sound like this?


	2. Chapter 2

The bumps in the road made this trip to District 3 uncomfortable, sitting in the back of the vechile with no light but every so often a sharp object would dig into my thigh. Light creep through a small crack in the large vechile doors, where were we. I gulped feeling the vechile finally stop, I press my ear to the side of the vechile wall listening to what was happening. I hear the peacekeepers jump out onto the gravel and walk towards the vechile door. The doors are slid open, the bright, harsh sunlight beams into my holding area. I look area to see the sharp object was actually a nail, I glance at my thigh to see blood streaming down my leg. The peacekeepers smile at me

"Hurt yourself, did you?" one said crossing his arms, I narrow my eyes

"How much longer till we're in District 3?" I hiss.

"We're here, want to take a look?" another peacekeeper asks, I slowly crawl to the edge and jump from the back of the vechile to see a camp with barbwire fences twice as tall as me lining the camp. People wearing almost rags walk slowly around, some holding boxes full of computer wires and fully made computers. I almost feel bad for them, but after District 13 was killed before my very eyes I know they have a better deal then those who died.

"Where will I live?" I asked looking around the dry, barren place I had arrived at

"With a family of course" a peacekeeper answers before smiling "Come on let's go" he said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me in the camp. Everyone in District 3 seems to be staring at me like I'm food. The peacekeeper takes me to a small wooden shack that looks like it was made by the people who lived in it, the peacekeeper knock on the door gently twice. The door flung open to reveal a small little girl, oh how she reminded me of my little sister, she was maybe 11 at the most, with long messy brown hair, and eyes that matched. Her eyes widened as she saw the peacekeeper that was next to me

"Mummy!" she screamed running back into the house, suddenly a woman appeared. She obviously put her children first, since she was skin and bones. Pale, skinny her hair blonde almost like straw. She narrowed her eyes at the peacekeeper

"What do you want?" she hissed

"We have someone for you to look after" the peacekeeper murmured glancing at me, suddenly the little girl came over hiding behind her mother

"What is she?" the woman growled protecting her daughter

"District 13, the only one left" the peacekeeper answered

"Why save her?" the woman asked crossing her arms

"That is none of your business" the peacekeeper hissed

"Fine, I look after her" the woman said uncrossing her arms to grab my hand and pull me over to her.

"Thank you, ma'm. We'll do monthly check ups" the peacekeeper said before giving the woman an envelope and walking away. The woman slammed the door

"Scum" she muttered under her breath.

"Mum, who was at the door!" I hear a male voice call out

"Can you come here Isaac" the woman said, suddenly I see the owner of the voice. A tall boy, with light blonde hair like his mother and dark brown eyes, he was maybe fifteen. He stops when he sees me, he crosses his arms

"Who's this?" he hisses. The woman sighs turning to me

"What's your name?" she asks me, I gulp I know this boy already hates me.

"Irisa Stremstand" I say trying to stay as confordent as possible,

"Isaac this is Irisa, Irisa this is Isaac my son and Sabrina my daughter" the woman says. I nod

"It's nice to meet you" I whimper to the boy, the boy merely nods

"What is she doing here?" he asks turning to his mother

"She's from District 13" the woman answers

"The District they blew up?" Isaac questions looking at me,  
"After they murdered everyone they could find" I murmur. Isaac nods

"So she's ours now?" Isaac questions, the womans nods

"Yes, treat her like your sister". Isaac hesistate before nodding

"Okay". Suddenly my eyes are drawn to the envelope that was given to the woman

"What's that?" Isaac asks pointing to the envelope, I shoot a glance at Isaac, he looks at me "What, it's kind of obvious that it's important since the Capitol stamp sealing it" Isaac explained. His mother sighed

"It's probably just some agreement" she said opening the letter, she began to read it her eyes widening as she did. She slammed down the letter falling to the ground in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummy are you okay!" Sabrina exclaimed running over,

"Sabrina go to your room" the woman ordered

"But mummy!" Sabrina whined

"Just go!" she hissed. Sabrina gulped before running away, Isaac snatched the letter and began reading it out loud

"Dear District 3 citizens, We are informing you that starting next year there will be an annual competition. One girl and One boy from all of the 12 districts will be selected to go into an arena to fight to the death. These girls and boys have to be between the ages of 12 and 18, each child that will between these ages next year already have their name entered once. If you wish for more food, your child's name will be entered again and again increasing their chances of being selected for the Hunger Games" Isaac gulped harshly "Sabrina's twelve next year, that means Sabrina, Irisa and myself all have a chance of being selected" Isaac managed to say neverously. I look at Isaac

"They planned this..." I muttered

"What do you mean?" Isaac questioned

"I asked for the Peacekeepers to save me, I should have known it was just an act" I hiss. Isaac looked at me before looking at the ground with his brown eyes

"You should have just let them kill you" he said

"Why do you say that?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"No reason" Isaac murmured before walking away staring at the ground.

A year later

I walked into the lounge room wearing my reaping outfit, a short cotton blue skirt, a cream coloured cotton shirt that was tucked into the skirt and some simple brown shoes. My brown hair out and looked like it always did, 'mother' as I called her now had put some simple eye make-up on me with some blue pigment under my eyes to bring out their blue colour. I gulped looking at Sabrina wearing her simple lilac dress that went to just above her knee, her hair was slightly curled from the plaits she had in last night but that was about it. Isaac was wearing a simple cream coloured button up shirt, similar to mine that wasn't tucked into the jeans.

"I just want to say something" I say, Isaac, Sabrina and mother turned around "If one of us does get selected-" I stop as my tears fill my eyes, I sniffled. Isaac wrapped his arm around me,

"Shh, don't say that" he whispered trying to calm me down, suddenly we hear the bell telling us to make our way to the middle of town go. Sabrina starts to breathe heavily and rapidly

"I don't want to go" she says trying to breathe, she's having one of her panic attacks. Mother hugs her tightly

"Shhhh, you won't get selected. It's okay" mother says hugging her, we slowly make our way into the middle of town. Where we see people lining up in what looks like age and gender, ropes separate each age group. The parents seem to be lining the perimeter, my eyes are drawn to an oddly dress woman standing on the demountable stage. Her hair was a deep black colour and was done in the highest hairstyle, she wore an alien looking silver dress that stayed in the same place as if it was made of metal. I watch as Sabrina goes to the front where the twelve year old girls are lined up, I turn to Isaac who was going to the boys side where the sixteen year olds were lined up. I slowly walk over to the fifteen year olds, and watch my 'mother' go to the perimeter. Suddenly the woman goes up to a microphone at the front of the stage,

"Hello Hello! Happy Hunger Games!" the woman exclaims in an overly cheery voice. Her lips are coloured an aqua colour, it amazes me how fake everyone from the capitol looks. "Well we might as well get start by select our female tribute for District 3" the woman said before prancing over to a glass bowl overflowing with names, there was an identical one on the other side of the stage. She shoved her hand into the bowl swirling it around before grabbing one and whipping it out. "The female tribute for District 3 is..." the silence was almost painful as she slowly unwrapped the name "Sabrina Herriot" the woman announced. I froze seeing Sabrina begin to walk to the front, I looked over at Isaac who was shaking with shock. Sabrina made her way onto the stage, the woman smiled almost in a cruel way

"Now for the boys" the woman said before walking over to the other side of the stage and placing her hand into the bowl bring up a name and opening it. "Elliot Lapworth" the woman announced, I watched as a tall, thin boy who look around sixteen walked up onto the stage. He wore square glasses, that frame his silver looking eyes. His golden blonde locks were ruffled, I could tell he was as frightened as Sabrina who was looking rather pale.

"Your tributes, Sabrina Herriot and Elliot Lapworth" the woman announced grabbing Sabrina and Elliot's hands before leading them away into the government building that was behind the stage. A peacekeeper walked over to the microphone

"The families of these Tributes may follow them and have five minutes to say their goodbyes", I ran after Sabrina. I could hear Isaac and 'mother' running behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac, 'mother' and myself ran into a room that smell strongly of cinnamon. Sabrina sat on one of the brown leather couches, 'mother' ran over hugging her tightly. Isaac joined the hug, I stood there looking around the room. It was full of red and brown colours, Isaac was holding back his tears I could hear him.

"I don't know what to do Isaac!" she screamed through her tears

"Just try your hardest, when you get in the arena focas on survival. Find water and food keeping your distance from the other tributes" Isaac instructed. Sabrina nodded

"O-okay" she mumbled wiping her tears, Isaac glanced back at me

"You have anything to say?" Isaac asked me narrowing his eyes. I nod walking over and kneeling down in front of Sabrina

"If you can find allies your age, you'll all have a better chance of survival. So look around during training, for people your age and try to befriend them. Okay?" I instruct Sabrina. Sabrina nods

"Thank you, Irisa" she says hugging me tightly, I smiled hugging Sabrina tightly.

Suddenly a peacekeeper came to the door

"Five minutes, is up" he tells us, I let go of Sabrina and walk out of the room waiting for Isaac and 'mother'

"Isaac don't let them take me!" Sabrina screams grabbing Isaac's wrist as he tries to leave, the peacekeeper pushes Isaac away from Sabrina. Isaac walked over to me

"You know she's not going to surive" Isaac whispers to me

"I just hope she doesn't get killed in the first few seconds" I whisper back, 'mother' walks over to us and we are escorted out.

Once we had returned to the house, I fell into the couch and take a sigh. 'Mother' walks to her room, Isaac sits next to me

"I'm gonna miss her..." he says, I nod

"We all are". A tear rushes down Isaac's cheek as he starts to cry, I look at him and awkwardly hug him. Isaac sobs, I hug him tighter

"Shh, she'll be alright. With our advice and their training she may get into the last three tributes" I say trying to sound cheerful. Isaac shakes his head

"She's an easy victim, because of her age" Isaac says behind his tears,

"That's why I told her to befriend people her age" I explained

"Yeah they're easy victims too" Isaac said

"You don't know that" I retorted. Isaac looked at me with narrow eyes

"She's twelve, most of them will be teenagers!" Isaac yelled at me, he was rather scary when he was mad

"O-okay, I see what your saying" I whimper backing away from Isaac. Isaac sighed wiping his eyes from tears, I nudge him

"Follow me" I say standing up and walking outside. Isaac follows me

"Where are we going?" He asks me looking around at the snow filled town

"Just follow me" I say walking towards the boundry fence,

"What are you doing!" he hisses

"No questions" I hiss back as I look around before climbing over the high fence. Isaac gasps

"Irisa, stop!" he mutters loud enough for me to hear, when I reach the otherside of the fence I look at him

"Come on" I whine. Isaac grunts before climbing over to fence quickly, obviously not wanting to be caught by peacekeepers. I run into the forest with Isaac following me, the forest is full of snow. Quite different from the Summer months, Isaac glances behind him

"Why are we here?" he asks walking beside me

"So you can feel freedom, what it would be like without the Capitol" I said. Isaac narrows his eyes

"As your brother, I command you to stop and come back to town" he growls stopping and putting his hands on his hips. I turn to Isaac

"First of all, you're not my brother and Second of all why are you such a party pooper?" I said turning around smiling, Isaac narrows his eyes

"Irisa, I'm being serious".

"I know you are" I say walking over to him crossing my arms, he turns around and starts walking towards the fence

"Well I'm going back" he says. I sigh

"Well I guess, I'll just walk through the forest. Out in the open, free for any animal to eat. Alone..." I say acting depressed, Isaac sighed

"Ugh fine, I'll come with you!"

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed.


End file.
